


Spoken Secret

by geneviverusset



Series: Across The Stars [1]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: 3 little words, Cain being ridiculously sweet, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneviverusset/pseuds/geneviverusset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain opens up when he thinks Abel is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken Secret

My eyes are closed, listening to the distant rumble of the Sleipnir's engines. Usually the rhythmic thrum below decks does the trick when my mind insists on keeping me awake, but tomorrow is when we are to strike the Colteron station and all I can think about is the number of people who didn't come back last time. Cain fell asleep shortly after he crawled into bed, exhausted from the extra training in preparation for the upcoming mission. He's curled up behind me, his body cradling mine with a gentleness I rarely see when he is awake. When it does happen, it is so fleeting that if you blink, you miss it. His breath is warm on my neck, steady like the engines below. But then it skips a beat and Cain stirs.

"Abel?" he whispers, "You awake?" I consider answering him but I just want to be left alone with my thoughts so I pretend to be asleep. He sighs then becomes quiet. Just when I think he has fallen back to sleep, that's when I hear it.

"I love you."

It's so soft that I almost don't catch it. But I do, letting the moment play over several times in my head as a grin spread across my face. Unable to keep up my charade any long, I turn to face him, meeting his gaze before I press my lips against his. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, I wrote something finally. Yes I know it is short. Sorry. I am truly surprised I haven't written any porn yet. This needs to happen. But I digress. Anyway, uh thanks for reading.


End file.
